GAME OVER
by Shizuka Misaki
Summary: Prompted by the PWKM. What would happen if you built a healthy, successful, loving relationship with someone, but then you wake up one day, and nobody remembers it–except you? Phoenix knows. (Phoenix/Maya, Phoenix/Apollo, and Phoenix/Edgeworth)
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix woke up.

In his groggy state, he threw a hand on to his rickety bedside table to turn off his sadist of a digital alarm clock, only to come to the realization that it had not actually gone off in the first place. His eyes, hazy with sleep, somehow focused on the glowing red numbers of his clock. Seven hours exactly. Huh. Usually he didn't wake up before something forced him to (that's why he got the loudest alarm he could when he moved out to go to university all those years ago), and even if he did, doing so right at the turning of an hour must be rare for everyone. Must be.

Finally, after deciding that he was taking this occurance, albeit a strange one, way too seriously, Phoenix sat up in bed, still hovering on a last hint of the idea before sending it away. It was a coincidence, he thought. And it was.

The short bike ride to the office was uneventful. Arriving at the office was uneventful. Trying to focus on paperwork for entirely too long was uneventful, save for a short and simple phone call. The only remotely exciting thing was at 11:27–three minutes before Phoenix would always ritualistically go to some sleazy, cheap fast food joint for lunch. The door flung open, which was weird in of itself because nobody had called anytime previous to schedule any kind of an appointment. The back of the doorknob slammed against the plain walls, probably making a dent, and Phoenix would have bristled at the sound if not for the person that was standing in the door was the one and only Maya Fey.

"Wh–Maya?!" Phoenix slammed his laptop closed (no, he was NOT playing online solitaire, thank you very much) and stood up. "I thought you were going to stay in Kurain after all that Hazakura stuff?"

"Yeah, well, the new head of the family needs some vacation time. And–hm-m-m...wait!" she paused.

"Nick!" Her cheeks puffed up, and her hands curled into fists by her sides.

"You didn't even call me once! Once!"

"I thought you were busy!" Phoenix protested.

"I wasn't."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Maybe if you called me, you would!"

"Objection! How is that even possible? And why couldn't you have called me?"

"...Minor details, Nick. The point is, you didn't call me in four months!"

"It was only three in a half..."

"So you admit it!"

Phoenix sighed in defeat. "A-a-a-anyways. What brings you here?" Maya grinned a grin that kind of scared Phoenix, to be honest. "Isn't it obvious? Klavier Gavin, of course! Part musician, part prosecutor; you've gotta introduce me! You have met him, right?"

"Well, about that..." Phoenix rubbed the back of his spiky head sheepishly. "I've...uh-h, I've not actually met him yet." Maya frowned. "Why not?"

"Um..." Phoenix really didn't want to tell Maya that he had been taking even fewer cases than usual, so he was understandably relieved when an excuse popped into his brain. "I, uh, just took a case this morning! Maybe I'll see him in court tomorrow!"

"You've got a case tomorrow?! Why aren't you investigating?!"

"Because I've already got all the evidence I need. My case was first taken by another guy, but then the defendant changed to me or something. The investigation was a while ago, and now there's nothing to investigate."

"Uh-huh-h. Wait...YOU'll see him in court? YOUR case? What about me?"

"Oh. You. Right."

"How could you, Nick? First you don't call me for four months–"

("Three and a half!" Phoenix hissed under his breath)

"–and now you want to go to court without me, your fabulous assistant? I am absolutely hurt!"

"..."

"..."

"...Fine, you can come."

"That's the spirit! Let's do this!"

Maya threw her arms around Phoenix' shoulders with a smile that, Phoenix really had to admit, was absolutely beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

The trial had not been going well. The prosecutor, Gavin, was much better than Phoenix expected; he shot down all of the contradictions Phoenix presented, and, Phoenix hated to say, looked pretty cool doing it, even with that absolutely hideous get-up. At one point, Phoenix thought that he was acting very cocky, as a first-time prosecutor, against such a famous defense attorney, but soon the thought vanished when Maya punched him in the arm to "stop staring at Gavin, I know he's gorgeous but pay attention".

Eventually, Phoenix was beaten, and he knew it. So did the prosecution and the judge and the gallery.

"So I present my case," Klavier Gavin said. His voice echoed off of Phoenix' ears. "And, unless the defense has something to say, I believe the trial is over."

"Indeed," the judge agreed with a nod. "Mr. Wright? Any objections?"

Phoenix shuffled his papers, spread them out upon the table, scavenging for something to save him. Then, he saw it–that page, that diary page, the little girl in the lobby gave him. He picked it up, scanning it to refresh his memory. Yes–Yes! This was the piece of evidence, the last piece of the puzzle–with this, the case would be won! He picked it up, not bothering to glance at Klavier Gavin from across the room whose smile was from ear to ear, and rose his arm to yell, "Obje–"

Maya pulled his arm down. "Don't you dare."

Phoenix frowned. "What do you mean? It'll win my–uh, our case!"

Maya frowned back. "And where did you get it?"

"That little girl in the lobby."

"Do you know this little girl?"

"Well, no, but–"

"Do you know for sure that she got it from the crime scene? It could be evidence from a different case!"

"Maya..."

"You don't want this to be like the Engarde case, do you? You could end up letting a killer go free and arrest an innocent person!"

That struck an obvious nerve. The judge decided to say something before Phoenix started a fist fight with his aide.

"If the defense would please elaborate on any objections?"

Phoenix looked at the diary page, then at Maya, then at the judge. "The defense...has no objections, your honor."

"Really? I certainly thought that you out of anyone, Mr Wright, would come up with some way to turn this case on its head–"

"Objection!"

Gavin smirked. His teeth shined brilliantly, and Phoenix swore he saw it being reflected upon the shiny floor.

"The prosecution has reason to believe that you are hiding evidence!"

"Wha–Prosecutor Gavin!" the judge exclaimed. "And what is the basis of such an accusation?!"

Gavin pointed his bejeweled finger to the defense bench. "That piece of evidence Mr Wright has been studying ever so intently has never been shown to a court of law!"

A collective gasp rung about the gallery. Whispers flashed between people, and hushed whispers were loud and clear in Phoenix' ears.

"I-I am not hiding evidence," Phoenix said as fortified as he could. "I think that this evidence is forged, fake, or otherwise not relevant to the verdict."

"Mr Wright," said the judge. "If I could please see the evidence in question?"

Phoenix obliged.

The judge read the diary page aloud, but he trailed off when he got to the end of the writing. "Mr Wright, why on earth would you withhold such a valuable piece? This could save your client from all charges!"

"Yes, well–"

"We didn't get it from a trusted source," Maya piped up. "Excuse me?" the judge asked.

"What she means is..." Phoenix searched for the right words. He never found them, but the mediocre ones he did find would do fine.

"We didn't get the page from the crime scene ourselves, and the initial investigation didn't find it, either. We, um, actually got it from a little girl in the lobby right before the trial. So we don't really think that it's legit. You know?"

"I do," the judge nodded. "Bailiff, please get this page analyzed immediately–"

"There is no need," Gavin said and glanced ruefully at Phoenix. "The page is indeed forged."

"Wow, I never thought about suicide!" Maya said as joyfully as she could while talking about death as she and Phoenix walked out of the courthouse. "Why did I never think that? It's so obvious, don't you think?"

"Yeah. I never would have guessed that Magnifi wasn't murdered at all," Phoenix agreed. "But seriously though, Maya." He turned to face her. "You totally saved me back there."

"You are so welcome. I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?"

"You're very humble, too."

"...Can we get burgers now?"

Phoenix laughed, but soon his chuckled turned into a sigh. He looked over at Maya who was obliviously staring at something that wasn't Phoenix. He looked at her beautiful milky brown eyes, her gorgeous black hair, her thin lips curved into a smile. He looked at how truly stunning she was. Not for the first time.

"Hey, Maya?"

"Y-y-y-yep?"

"I'm about to do something totally weird."

"Nick, you literally cross examined a parrot on only your fourth case. Nothing is weird anymore."

"But still. You are definitely allowed to tell me that it was totally weird and tell me to never do it again. Okay?"

"Alrighty."

He kissed her.


End file.
